The present invention relates to a proxy processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to a proxy processing method that allows flexible feature expansion and logging. The proxy processing referred to here relates to various processing operations, such as the relaying of requests, e.g., A Web access request, from a client terminal to a server, as well as operations for authentication, access logging, caching, accounting, and value-added services.
An overview of conventional proxy processing will be described.
FIG. 19 is a diagram which illustrates conventional proxy processing. In such processing, a proxy device 20 receives requests from a client terminal 10. The request contains a request header and content data. The request header can contain, for example, a URL, browser information, specific user information, and the like. The content data can contain, for example, Web POST data, e.g., a user name and address. The proxy device 20 sends the received request to a Web server 40. The Web server 40 responds to the request by sending a reply. The reply typically contains a reply header and content data. The reply header contains termination information (abnormal, normal), server information, context type, context length, specific reply information, and the like. The proxy device 20 keeps performed fixed accounting operations and keeps an access log of fixed information.
With the conventional technology, however, only fixed proxy operations can be performed, making it difficult to provide extended features. Also, the access log information in the conventional technology is fixed (with a fixed header field), making it impossible to select specific extended information and header fields for logging.